Finding His Place
by mereditholiver
Summary: Matt has a date. It's raining and Alesha lost her umbrella. What do these things have in common?


DISCLAIMER: I only own this plot. Matt and Alesha are owned by others, but I'm borrowing them for my own twisted purposes. Enjoy!

It was raining. That wasn't unusual for London. What was unusual was the she was without her umbrella. She couldn't remember where she had left the bloody thing and, now, she was getting soaked walking to the tube station. She knew she would be freezing when she got home and hoped she got there soon.

She took a seat on the train and waited until her stop. She disembarked with a number of her fellow passengers and went up to ground level. She headed toward her flat, not running, but walking quickly.

She arrived at her door and unlocked the front and entered the lobby. She wiped her feet, knowing she would squish all the way to her apartment. She headed for the lift and went up to her fifth floor apartment. She exited and headed toward her door. She unlocked the flat and went inside, grateful to be home. It was a Friday and she wanted to do nothing but relax. She'd spent the whole week hearing about Matt and his date. She had about all she could stand. She knew that she and Matt were mates, but she secretly hoped for something more. She wasn't sure how he felt, but with him dating someone else, she knew it wasn't the way she did.

She took her coat and her wet shoes to her bathroom to allow them to dry without getting the carpets wet. She stripped off in the bathroom and grabbed her fluffy robe.

She entered the kitchen and boiled some water to make some hot chocolate. It was definitely one of those evenings. As she waited for the water she thought it might be nice to take a relaxing bath.

She went back into her bathroom and turned on the tap to hot and added her favorite bubble bath. It had the smell of lavender and jasmine. She inhaled deeply before returning to the kitchen to prepare her hot chocolate. She mixed the drink quickly and returned to her bath. She shut off the water and shed her robe. She entered the warm tub and instantly, her muscles began to relax at the feel of the water. She had placed her mobile on the shelf by the tub, just in case she was needed and drank her hot chocolate.

Fifteen minutes later, she decided she'd indulged enough and she was out of hot chocolate. She started to get out of the tub when her mobile rang. She hopped out, dried her hand and answered the phone.

"'ello," she said.

"Lesh? It's me," the voice said.

"Matt, why are you calling me? Thought you would be out on your date," she said, both elated and shocked that Matt would call when he was supposed to be out on a date.

"I believe I'm standing her up," he said.

"Now why would you do a bloody thing like that," she said.

"Because I finally realized where I belong," he said.

"Are you ok, Matt. You're really not making much sense," she said.

"I'm making perfect sense, Lesh. I realized I should be with you," he said.

Matt must have heard her sharp intake of air because he laughed. "Guess you weren't expecting that," he said.

"No. I thought you were really excited about this date," she said.

"I was, but I noticed how you looked when I was talking about it and it gave me the hope that you felt like I did about us. I want to give us a chance, Lesh," he said.

"I would love to give us a chance," she said.

"Now, would you please open this door because it's bloody cold out here," he said.

"Oh my god, Matt. Why didn't you tell me you were outside," she said, rushing to push the unlock button on the apartment building.

Matt heard the door unlock and he headed up the stairs. The lift would take too long and he was dying to see Alesha.

He rushed to her door and knocked. She opened immediately and he rushed forward and kissed her. It was only then he realized that she was in a partially opened robe and had bubbles on her exposed skin.

"Lesh, why are you covered in bubbles," he asked.

Mortified, Alesha ran back the bathroom and shut the door.

"Lesh, what's wrong," Matt said as he followed after her.

"I'm a bit embarrassed. I was taking a bubble bath when you called. You must think I'm a totally knackered," she said through the door.

Matt started to say something, but Alesha opened the door wearing her pajamas: a pink camisole and a pair of pink fleece pants. She walked to her dresser and withdrew a pair of socks.

"I was going to tell you I've never been greeted that way before," Matt said, sitting on the bed.

"So why are you really here," Alesha asked him.

"I told you. I realized I'm supposed to be with you. I think about you all the time and I can't stop. I'm gone Alesha. No woman has made me feel like giving up all my single habits and coming home to someone. I want to come home to you," he said.

Alesha had never heard such wonderful words from anyone, but she should have known that everything about Matt Devlin was wonderful.

"I want you to come home to me, Matt," she said.

Matt gathered her in his arms and kissed her. He had found a place. He found a place to come home.

***Didn't it just get you, right here (points to heart) I love these two together.***-mereditholiver


End file.
